Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Adventures in Kalos
by YellowBeetle123
Summary: When the Big Four and their pokemon partners all go to Kalos for their own goals and meet each other and, later on, Ash and his Kalos friends, what shenanigans will they get into? Multi-crossover with Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled. Rated T for safety. Cover image NOT mine.
1. I Choose You (Part 1)

A lanky, green eyed, brown haired boy runs down a path in a little town named Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. He had to hurry! Today was the day he would turn into a pokemon trainer after all. He arrived to Professor Oak's lab just as the professor himself opened the door to let in the soon to be trainers. The professor was apparently surprised to find him already there.

"Well you sure are an eager one if you are here already, aren't you?" he asked

"Of course! I've been waiting this for years!" the boy answered

"Okay come in" said the professor "what's your name son?"

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" at the professor's confused, and slightly amused, look he continued, this time with a sarcastic voice "great name I know"

Oak just chuckled "come Hiccup"

Hiccup followed Oak around the lab until they reached a room with three pokeballs on it.

"Okay, you can choose between this three pokemon" started the professor "a water type, Squirtle, a grass type, Bulbasaur, or a fire type, Charmander"

Oak showed Hiccup images of the pokemon inside each poke ball. The first one, Squirtle, was a blue turtle like pokemon. The second one, Bulbasaur, was a green, quadruped creature with a green flower bulb on its back. The third one, Charmander was a lizard like creature with a little flame on its tail.

There was something wrong with Charmander though. While Charmanders were normally orange, this one was completely yellow. Hiccup looked at it confused, something Oak noticed.

"This is what is known as a shiny pokemon" explained the professor "it's a very rare pokemon to find, let alone capture, I was lucky to come across it a while ago. I thought it would like to have a trainer that would help him grow stronger so I planned on giving it to the first trainer that chose a Charmander. Unfortunately, it seems like this particular Charmander has high expectations of who his trainer should be and, as such, has rejected all of its previous trainers. So what do you say? Would you like to try and be his trainer?"

Hiccup didn't have to think it twice.

"Of course I would like to be his trainer!" answered Hiccup

"Okay then" said the professor as he took Charmander out of its pokeball

"Charmander!"said the little fire lizard

Once he saw Hiccup, he stared directly into his eyes. Hiccup got close to the little pokemon slowly, stopping as Charmander growled at him. He was now just a few feet in front of the pokemon. Hiccup slowly reached out to him with his left arm, making Charmander growl once again. Hiccup stopped and sighed. He left his arm outstretched while closing his eyes and bowing his head. Charmander was confused at this, none of his previous trainers had approached him like this. They had all automatically thought they could order him around, which caused him to dislike them immediately. This boy though, had placed his trust on him, leaving the choice to him. He didn't have to think too much about his decision. Hiccup gasped as he felt Charmander's warm, scaly skin press against his palm. Oak was just smiling as he watched the display.

"I guess he accepts you" said Oak "okay then, here are Charmander's pokeball, your other pokeballs, and pokedex"

As Oak handed him said objects, Hiccup took the pokeballs but neglected the pokedex

"Thanks but I won't be needing the pokedex" said Hiccup "you see, I will soon be moving to the Kalos region so no real need for a Kanto pokedex"

"Okay then, but in that case make sure to go to professor Sycamore's lab in Kalos in order to get a Kalos pokedex" answered Oak "oh and one last thing, would you like to nickname your Charmander?"

Hiccup looked Charmander over, grinning after a few seconds. Charmander tried to mimic him and revealed a little gap between his teeth. Hiccup chuckled at this, having thought of the perfect nickname for the little lizard.

"Toothless" said Hiccup

"Char!" cheered the newly named Toothless, apparently liking his name

"Alright then, good luck for both of you" said Oak smiling

"Thanks professor, for everything" said the brown haired boy

"It was no problem" said the older man

With that Hiccup and Toothless walked out of the lab, just as a white haired kid entered...


	2. I Choose You! (Part 2)

Just as Hiccup left the lab, a white haired kid entered. He was a few inches taller than Hiccup, had pale skin and bright blue eyes. He approached the professor as soon as he saw him.

"Another early riser huh?" said Oak "well come, come, I'll bring you to the room where the pokemon wait" he paused "what's your name again?"

"I'm Jack, Jackson Overland" said the boy

The professor guided the boy to the room where the other pokemon were.

"You can choose between Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle" he said

"In that case, I'll choose Squirtle I've always liked water and ice types" answered Jack

"Would you like to nickname him?"

Jack looked Squirtle over before deciding

"North" he simply said

"Okay then, here's his pokeball, your other pokeballs, and your pokedex"

Much like Hiccup before him, Jack refused the pokedex giving the same excuse which surprised Oak and made him a little suspicious.

'What is it with so many new trainers leaving for Kalos' he thought 'I should talk it with Sycamore. Maybe with Ash too, after all, I'm sure he will be interested in this'

"Okay then," he said "but remember to stop by Professor Sycamore's lab for your Kalos pokedex"

"I will, goodbye"

And with that, Jack and North left, heading to the port where his mom and little sister were waiting. Unknowingly though, he took the exact same path Hiccup took a few minutes before him.


	3. I Choose You! (Part 3)

In the Little Root town of the Hoenn region, two girls, a red haired one and a blonde one, were walking down a dirt road. Both girls had light skin, but while the red haired girl had baby blue eyes, the blonde one had bright green eyes.

Both girls were heading to Professor Birch's lab in order to get their first pokemon and be registered as pokemon trainers.

They soon arrived to the lab where they met the professor.

"And who would you girls be?" he asked

"My name is Rapunzel and she is my best friend Merida" answered cheerfully the blonde girl, which prompted Merida to simply nod at the professor.

"Okay then, follow me and I will show you the pokemon you can choose from" he said before walking off, followed closely by the girls.

They entered a room which had a metal table in the center. On top of the table, there were three pokeballs.

"You may choose either Torchic, a fire type, Mudkip, a water type, or Treeko, a grass type" he told them

"You go first Punzie" said Merida

"In that case I'll choose Treeko" said the blonde

"And I choose Torchic" said Merida

"Merida, I've got great news for you" said the professor, causing her to look up at him "the Torchic you chose is extremely rare, not only is it female but it's also what is known as a shiny pokemon" this caused Merida to take Torchic out of its pokeball and look at it in amazement.

While Torchics were normally orange feathered with yellow tips, her Torchic had its color scheme reversed: its feathers were yellow with orange tips.

"Alright, do you wish to nickname them?"

Rapunzel looked down at the male Treeko she had taken out of its pokeball while smiling "Pascal" she said

Merida looked over her female Torchic, before remember an old legend her mother told her, "Wisp" she said with a small smile.

Birch gave them their pokeballs but not their Pokedexes since he had already been told they would soon go to Kalos by their parents. Saying goodbye to the professor, the girls left with their Pokemon companions.


End file.
